Kingdom Anime
by thelongz
Summary: This is Kingdom Hearts with a twist! I stuck in the Gundam Wing characters and replace the disney worlds with the worlds of other anime shows. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. The Shooting Star HE saw

p

Kingdom Anime...Oh God...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ya hear me? NOTHING! If you sue me, you get *looks in wallet*.................23 cents!!! 

I know there is another Gundam Wing/Kingdom Hearts fusion, but I am with many final fantasy fans in that I find the Disney worlds somewhat...annoying. So I decided to go with other anime worlds! Weee! So you get crossovers in every single world! Yay! If there is a particular anime you would like to see, drop a suggestion. I have a few in mind, but am always open to reader input... as is every other writer out there.

Without further ado, let me present.... KINGDOM ANIME!

Heero woke up, and looked at the ceiling. The same ceiling he'd been looking at for the last 15 years. The same color white, the same marks, the same boring ceiling... he really needed to get off this island. 

He got up and dressed before walking out onto the beach. Looking around him, he silently marveled at the handiwork of him and his friends. Walkways made from wood hugged the hill that split the island in half. He frowned however; the island was less than a quarter mile in diameter. Spending his entire life meant he knew the island by heart, down to where the grains of sand. He had gone so far as to spend a day blindfolded, and had not even stumbled as he walked around the island. He was sick and tired of the island, but he had a strange attachment to it. It was... his island. There were others on the island, and as they had gotten older they all found a favorite pastime, "friendly" dueling. Heero had spent days whittling away at a tree branch until he had come up with a wooden sword he deemed worthy. 

He paused on the beach with the sword in his hand, the carved hilt giving him a firm grip. Over the few months he had spent on the island since he had crafted his sword, he had grown strong. He trained more than others thought, pushing himself to the limit. Because he had taken so long to craft his sword, he had fallen behind in training, and the result was painful. He could vividly remember trying to stand up after being battered around; he could still feel the stings as polished wood slammed into his arms, legs, and torso, creating horrible purple bruises. 

There was also another new event that had happened in the last few months, and in a place where almost nothing new ever happened, it could only mean one thing... something big would happen. The new event happened to be in the form of a girl who suddenly appeared. The common assumption was she had come from a neighboring island, and upon her arrival his friend Wufei had enlisted his help to create a raft to visit these other islands. Heero had been the one to find this girl, who called herself "Relena", but nobody else knew the real reason he had known she was there.

Sitting on the beach, Heero looked back on the night she arrived... the day he would look back on as the start of his quest. 

*Flashback * 

Heero pulled his bruised self off the sandy beach. Wufei had not taken it easy on him, and no matter how hard he trained, Wufei was simply a better swordsman than he was. He had resolved that day to become the better fighter, if it killed him. In order to train to his fullest, he had decided that he must train at night, when his body was not limited by the heat of the summer sun. It would be his first night of serious training. He realized he still had limitations to this training, he could not try to attack rocks or trees, as this would cause his sword to break. He had a limited amount of breakable objects, which was why the others used each other. Bruises healed, and a human body is not stiff enough for a sword to break upon it. He had to think... how could he train, and not risk losing the sword he had worked so hard on to perfect? He climbed the rock face up to the top of the highest hill on the island; the one in the exact middle. It had taken him a while to find a path up the rock face that would give him hand and foot holds, and as a result, he was the only one who knew how to get up there. He used it as a spot to relax, for it while it gave no better a view of the endless ocean surrounding the island, he could feel at peace there.

An hour after sunset had Heero sitting on top of the hill contemplating how it was that he could prove himself to the other inhabitants of the island when he decided to relax and enjoy the view of the sky, and the endless sea of stars. Something caught his eye; a single star seemed to be in a state of supernova, for it was shining quite brightly. In a single instant it was gone, and the sky seemed to return to its normal state, minus one star. He then noticed something, a shooting star! One was streaking from the spot where the star had gone supernova, and seemed like it would pass quite close to the planet. With a startling realization he noticed the shooting star would not pass the planet... it was on a course to collide with an area nearby to the island. He was relieved to know that the building in which his friends were sleeping in was on the other side of the island, so no harm could come to them from any impacting waves. Quickly he climbed down to find the looking glass that had been created by the islanders to get a better view before climbing back up to the top of the hill. Heero looked up at the growing meteor, and watched it glow red from the atmosphere. It plunged through a small cloud, burning a hole straight through before plunging into the sea. Heero looked through the looking glass at the now-sinking meteor, and the various pieces of it that ended up floating. He noted the various colors of the metals in the meteor before something caught his eye: The shape of a human body, one that was face down in the water. 

Dropping the looking glass, Heero jumped down, not caring how his legs burned as he rolled on his landing. He ran to the edge of the water and threw himself in, fighting the cold of the water that threatened to consume him. Living on an island had made him a fast swimmer, and the knowledge that a human being was in danger only spurred him to a greater speed. As he swam Heero noted the increasing temperature of the water, and knowing his goal was near he shot forward towards the sunken meteor. The closer he got to the meteor the hotter the water became, but he paid it no mind as he relentlessly swam forward. He could see the figure now, there was no doubt it was a human. He could feel his arms and legs burning from the intense heat of the water as he reached the person. To his surprise it was a girl who looked only slightly younger than himself. Garbed in a tee shirt and shorts she could have easily been from anywhere around the island. Grabbing her around the waist he started to swim out of the blistering heat of the water to determine her condition. Taking him only a minute to reach the point where the water became bearable, he checked in she was breathing. Unfortunately, she was not. He desperately checked for a pulse. He listened intently, and found one: weak enough for him to miss normally. Trying his best to keep her head above water, he tried his best to perform CPR. After what seemed an eternity, he could hear a small rasping sound from her chest. Relieved, Heero grabbed her waist as he continued to pull her to shore, making sure her head stayed above water and the rasping from her chest continued. 

Reaching shore, Heero was able to perform actual CPR, instead of the desperate attempt he had tried while treading water. With her lying on the shoreline, he was able to completely see the girl he had gone out to rescue. "Quite Pretty" Heero thought to himself, but he shook his head, "First things first, she needs to fully regain breathing". He didn't have a girlfriend on the island, nobody he liked that much. The only kisses he had ever given or received had been from his parents, so he feel a little awkward giving her mouth-to-mouth. He never noticed her eyes opening ever so slightly. As her breathing became more regular he was able to sit back and relax for the first time in the last hectic half-hour. Her eyes remained a hair open, just enough to see the one who had rescued her before she fell back into unconsciousness. After a few minutes of relaxing, Heero checked the pulse of the girl to make sure she was fine before going into the house to change. He felt guilty thinking of leaving her out there overnight, and as he dried his hair with a towel he decided on the only real option open to him. Jogging to Wufei's room he threw open the door and whispered very loudly "Wufei! Wake up!" 

"Wh...a...?" 

"Wake up! There is a body down on the beach!" 

Wufei's eyes shot open at HeeroÕs serious tone, and he launched himself off his bed. 

"Come on! What are we waiting for? Lead on!" Wufei whispered back. 

Heero nodded before running at a full sprint out of the house to the opposite shoreline where the girl still slept. 

"She is still alive, I checked her pulse" Heero said, this time in a regular voice. 

Wufei nodded before turning to Heero, "How did she get here?" 

Staring out over the water towards where the meteor hit, Heero replied, ÒI honestly wish I knewÓ

"Oh... but how did you figure out she was here? It is a full three hours after sunset!Ó

"I decided to go out for a walk, I couldn't sleep" Heero replied, thankful for the darkness that concealed the wetness of his hair. Wufei was not stupid, if he had been able to see that he would have asked questions that Heero felt were not right to answer now. 

ÔBetter he think she is from a nearby island or somethingÕ Heero thought 

Satisfied at HeeroÕs answers, Wufei turned back to the sleeping girl 

"We have to get her inside for the night, but whose room can she go in?" 

"Mine for now, it is closer" 

With Wufei's nod, Heero picked the girl up and walked after him. 

Heero noticed that Wufei was looking out over the water, and suddenly stopped. 

"I wonder if she is from a nearby island? I mean, if she washed up on shore she must have come from nearby." 

Heero stopped right next to Wufei, making sure he was showing no trace of emotion that might give him away. 

"We should go out there, we should find the other islands!" Wufei exclaimed turning to Heero, "We must find out what is out there!" 

Heero said nothing, just looked out over the water and then into the sky. While Wufei was still staring out over the water with a fierce new light shining in his eyes, Heero said nothing. He would not tell Wufei the girl's secret: that she was not in fact from another island, but from another world entirely. 

*End Flashback * 

Well, chapter 1 for ya there, and about 2000 words straight up. I go on the philosophy that the longer I make this the more people will notice it, so expect many chapters to be quite long. I could have made this a bit longer, and don't worry, I will also show her reaction in another flashback. If there is anything that you guys think sucks about the story, you have any suggestions for worlds (aka anime shows) they should go to, or even who the characters should be, drop a review or two and say so! Even if you think I may have never heard of the show, my sister is a walking, talking anime dictionary, and so she may know about it. I also have a lot of free time on my hands, so chapter 2 will be written soon, but I shall not post until I know people out there are actually reading this, so review!

/p


	2. Destiny Islands part 2

p

Kingdom Anime Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I still donÕt own any of the anime shows,,, but I have 50 cents now! Yay! 

Shout-outs!

Rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: dude,,, thatÕs a long name,,, Anyway the girl was Relena (made blatantly obviously in this chapter) but strange girls who wash up on the shoreline donÕt really carry around nametags. Anyway thanks for saying this story is cool! IÕll make sure to post a few more chaps soon after this one. I might be able to go through a few a week! Yay!

AUTHORS NOTE! 

I am sorry, but everytime I try to upload, a dotdotdot becomes an accented e, and quotation marks become an accented O. Because of this, I have decided that instead of Ò (see? An o!) there will be a blah for talking, and a blah for thinking. Also a É (dotdotdot) will be ,,, and maybe there will be a * instead of a single quotation mark, as in IÕll or canÕt

SORRY! But as soon as I can upload without that issue I will change the marks back! Honest!

It occurred to me that I hadnÕt really thought about who the other 3 gundam boys were going to beÉ there are two sidekicks, the magician and the shield user (AKA Donald and goofy in the game), but even if assigned to two of them, I still have one missing. Feel free to review with suggestions for who should be who, and where I may put this 5th character in. And you are always welcome to suggest anime shows that they might visit.

This may also become a little more humorous when the group travels to the worlds of other shows. If you donÕt think the humor applies, say so. I am writing these and posting them as I go along, waiting for a couple reviews to show that I should not move on to another story and forsake this one, the same fate that many unwritten stories in my brain faced. Also, if you hate this story, feel free to give me a suggestion for a different one. I am always open to that.

Now onto the story!

Kingdom Anime chapter 2!

Still sitting on the beach? I thought you weren*t THAT lazy Heero 

The sound of Wufei*s voice snapped Heero out of his thoughts.

Huh?

I thought you were going to help out with the raft today

Oh,,, yea, sure. I*ll be there in a second

Hn, weakling Wufei mumbled as he walked away.

Heero gave him a cold glare before lying back down on the sand.

He heard the sound of sand crunching; someone was walking towards him. It could not be Wufei, and he doubted it was any of the others exceptÉ

Heeeeeeerrrrrroooooooo!

Relena,,,

Heero sighed and sat up, perfectly aware she yelled in his ear to annoy him. 

What?

She sat down next to him and stared out over the water

I just wanted to sit down and talk Heero noticed her almost annoyingly chipper voice was now almost---sad.

What about?

Well, everyone here. Why are we here? Why did we end up in this place? Why am I here?

Heero swallowed, she knew nothing about her past, nothing of her,,, unorthodox,,, arrival, and nothing of her real family.

It all led back to that same day, only a few hours after the one night that seemed to change his life permanently. He had yet to figure out if the change was better than before, or not.

*****Flashback*

Heero sat on the floor, dozing off. The strange girl still lay in his bed, so he contented himself to the floor. Wufei was long gone; he had only stayed to make sure the girl was in a stable condition. Wufei had stayed a total of only fifteen minutes, and then had taken her pulse. Upon finding a strong pulse, he had walked to the door, and then to Heero*s humiliation, turned and winked, saying, Have fun before walking back to his own room. Blushing, Heero had walked to the corner of his room and sat down, staying awake in case the girl needed anything. It had been hours, with Heero resolving to stay awake. But after the activity of the night, his eyelids refused to stay open. He fell into a shallow sleep still facing this mysterious girl, and the last thought before sleeping was one of her.

Heero suddenly woke up and sprang to his feet when he heard a noise. Confused, he looked around, and saw nobody. He yawned; he had the WIERDEST dream, one of something actually HAPPENING on this island. He noticed he had been sleeping on the floor. He got up and walked over to his bed, there was at least an hour until sunrise. Lying on the edge of the bed, he stretched his armsÉ to find something next to him. Heero positively leaped four or five feet away before walking back. It wasnÕt a dreamÉ she did comeÉ he thought to himself. He heard a slight moan, the same one that had woken him up. He walked over to the other side of his bed and kneeled down, bringing him next to the girl. He saw her eyes flick open slightly, and he moved slightly closer.

Are you ok? he asked.

She turned her head towards him, and a silence stretched out, before he heard her attempt to speak.

Her voice was raspy, as if she had been out in the sun all day and was dying of thirst. My,,, Heeeeeeeeeeerrr She trailed off and fell back into a sleep.

Heero blinked in genuine surprise.

Does she know me somehow? How is it that she would know? She was unconscious yesterday--- the only time my name COULD have been mentioned, and I was born on this island. There is no way out--- is there? Could Wufei be right? Could even something like a raft really take us off this planet?

As if called, Wufei strode through his door, took a glance at Heero kneeling next to the girl, and put on a wide smile.

Well, thatÕs a little forward, donÕt you think so too?

Lost in thought, Heero didnÕt notice WufeiÕs entrance and nearly jumped out of his skin at the comment before blushing slightly. 

She woke up Wufei, not so long ago giving his coldest tone didnÕt faze Wufei at all.

Oh? Well that is a good sign

Before Wufei could crack any other jokes, Heero left the room in search of water. When he returned Wufei was not there, and after placing the cup of water next to the girl he returned to the corner he had been sleeping in and settled down to sleep, it would be another few hours before anyone else woke up. 

Heero was woken up by an unfamiliar voice.

Hello there!

The voice was too chipper for its own good. If it continued he would personally make sure the user of said voice would be thrown into the ocean with weights on their feet. Heero opened his eyes to see the girl sitting in front of him.

Oh,,, So, ummm, how are you feeling? Heero asked nervously.

Great! But,,, where am I?

You are on the island that Heero, Wufei, who is myself, and many others call home, Wufei said striding through the door.

Hee,,,ro? And Wufei? Pleased to meet you Heero was increasingly uneasy of how she said his name as if it was familiar, and the fact that she had still not taken her eyes off of his.

Heero here found you washed up on the shoreline last night.

Washed up on the shore? Heero cringed; Wufei would have his head for not telling him the truth about her

You donÕt remember?

No,,, I do not. All I remember is a bright flash of light, and,,, water! Yes, water! Lots of water!Ó

Wufei blinked, Flash of light? he thought. Could be anything I suppose

Noticing Heero looking anxious, he thought Heero knew something more than he let on. But Heero managed to take his mind off it by asking,

So, whatÕs your name?

IÕm,,,Relena! She said after only a slight pause to remember.

Wufei walked over to her and asked, What happened to your family? The ones you were with before you ended up on our shores?

Heero, looking into her eyes, noticed they flared up with an angry glow, and tried to back away, only to find his back was still against the wall.

In what seemed like slow motion, she turned and faced Wufei, taking her first glimpse of his face. Without any pause she hurled herself at him. Throwing her hands around his throat, she started strangling the life out of Wufei. Heero jumped up to try and pull Relena off Wufei, who was unsuccessfully trying to pry said hands off too. After a few seconds they were successful, and Heero pulled her away from Wufei and sat her down. Wufei shot her a cold glare as he massaged his neck. Relena sat down, shaking like a leaf, before turning around and burying her face in HeeroÕs shoulder, crying. Wufei glared at him too. He tried to give a confused look, but Wufei turned and left the room. Heero, still quite confused, just patted Relena on the back and tried murmuring reassuring words as out the window, the sun finally rose, ending the night.

*End flashback *

Heero, you awake?

RelenaÕs voice woke him from his thoughts. 

It appears I canÕt even relax without being harassed here Heero thought with a grin. Relena had gotten friendlier when she had met everyone, and he still wondered how she was so trusting with these people that she had never seen before. Even though it seemed that one night had changed things for the better, not every change was positive. The biggest was Wufei, for although he had forgiven Relena and even come to like her, he had changed. He had become increasingly cold to the other women on the island, and he no longer held back any of his strength fighting against the guys.

Heero had been up on top of his hill when he noticed Wufei was taking on three opponents. He couldnÕt make out who they were, but decided to watch. He witnessed, to his horror, a virtual massacre. Wufei started by charging towards one of the three with a blinding speed and with an upward slash knocked the kid into the air. Grabbing him by the waist he threw the kid into another of the three, and dispite the second kid*s attempt to block with his wooden pole, the impact ended up taking them both to the ground. The third started to shift backwards and stood in a defensive stance, but Wufei did not hold back one bit. Sprinting forward he swung at the kidÕs side. The blow was barely blocked, but Wufei only grinned. Launching himself towards the opponent he swung at the other side, then the kidÕs right, then left, all at a speed that even Heero was having trouble following. The kid struggled to parry all the blows coming at him, and even though the kid still remained without taking a hit when Wufei stopped swinging his sword, Wufei was not done. Leaping into the air, he pulled his sword back, and swung it forward with an incredible force. The kid put his sword up to parry just as Heero heard Wufei yell Too late for that!

It was all over in less than a minute. One had been dispatched within 10 seconds, the second winded, and struck down upon standing, and the third had still not woken up, the sword he tried to block WufeiÕs blow was now splintered, the only intact piece being the hilt that he still held onto. 

Heero had been training, and he rated himself higher than any of those three out there, but he had nothing on the speed that Wufei had just shown. He had never really tried to make himself faster, but if he ever wanted to beat Wufei---

Heero looked back down at Wufei, who stood up and tucked his wooden sword into his belt. He turned away from the three kids now groaning on the ground. 

He walked away and coldly rapped over his shoulder, I have no time for weaklings like you.

One of the three kids struggled, but stood up. Heero recognized him as the one who had the kid thrown on him, and then sliced as he tried to stand up. 

The kid rushed at WufeiÕs unprotected back making no sound. 

A mere foot from Wufei he swung his wooden pole and yelled

I am NOT a weakling!

Heero saw Wufei grin.

Spinning around, Wufei slashed upward at the kid who had leaped at him. The blow hit the kidÕs pole with a terrible CRACK, and the kid was launched through the air to hit a tree, sliding down the trunk to lay at the base of the tree in a disheveled heap. Heero winced at the blow. Wufei walked away, over towards the raft that had been under construction for the last few months. Heero and Relena had been helping, but with a shortage of wood had hindered any progress. 

He flopped down on the grass that covered the top of his hill. Over the last few months he had continued to wonder about that one statement of RelenaÕs. Did she actually know him? Had he, like her, come to this planet from a different one? HeÕd asked the adults, who had given him all the same answer

We have lived here as long as I remember.

Which was useless. Relena had not remembered anything upon her arrival. The adults of the island had not given him anything else, he had hit a dead end in his quest for answers. He tilted his head to look down at Wufei, who was hacking at a tree with his wooden sword. No matter how hard he swung, he would not get anywhere. They had used every spare board of wood, and there was no way to get any rock or metal. The entire island was sandy except for the rocky cliffs. They had tried looking out underwater years ago, but there was only sand for miles and miles. Heero sighed, how could they finish the raft without more wood? 

Heero sighed. He had one choice if they wanted to get the raft finished; if he wanted to find the answers he needed.

He jumped down to where Wufei was, 

Hey Wufei, I think I know something that might help---

End chapter 2:

Well another 2000 words, and I decided that was a good place to stop. Woah, page 5. Anyway continue reviews, even if only one person reviewed, with suggestions of places to visit, character identities (aka duo is ____ Trowa is ____ etc) 

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, I know it will end up being long, but in chapter 3 (the next one) I will finally get to a place that people who have played Kingdom Hearts will recognize, aka I will prolly start the weird dream sequence then. And after that keep Heero offa the shrooms ^_^

Later!

/p


End file.
